


Dancing in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dancing in the dark

  
Jensen would never be able to tell you what woke him up in the middle of the night. Usually after a long week of filming he was dead to the world the second his head hit the pillow. But tonight, something in his subconscious had him waking up. He reached to the night stand to check his phone to see what time it was, 3:25am. He put it back down and rolled over so he could wrap himself around Jared for a few more hours before they needed to wake up. When he turned over he was met with an empty bed.   
  
Where as Jensen slept like the dead, it wasn’t unusual that Jared would wake up in the middle of the night and sneak down for a snack or to watch some tv if he couldn’t sleep. Jensen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got himself out of bed.   
  
He made his way downstairs and in to the kitchen. Jared was sitting at the table with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He could hear quiet sobs coming from the other man.   
  
“Jared? Babe what’s wrong?” Jensen asked as he sat down next to him. He slowly started to run his hand up and down his back.   
  
“It’s stupid. I’m sorry you woke up and came looking for me. Go back to bed.” Jared tried to subtly wipe the tears from his eyes.

  
”Anything that is making you this upset could never be stupid. Talk to me Jared.”

Jared looked over at him and his heart broke. Whatever happened he could see fear in the younger man’s eyes. He reached out and took Jared’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of his palm before linking their fingers together.

”I had a nightmare. But it felt so real. I came home from work and all your things were gone. There was a note on the table that just said I can’t do this I don’t love you anymore.” Jared started crying again. They both knew that the fear of losing Jensen was something Jared always had in his head. He thought he wasn’t enough for Jensen, that he wasn’t worthy of his love and one day Jensen would leave him. A lot of Jared’s thoughts stemmed from his anxiety. It was something they were working on together as well as with a therapist.   
  
Jensen stood up and pulled Jared up with him and wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Baby I would never do that. Even if we did decide to end things between us I would never ever stop loving you and I would never just move out without talking to you. But more than that, you know you’re it for me. I’m not leaving unless you ask me to. And even then I wouldn’t go without a fight. You are the sun in my sky, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much Jared.”

Jared looked down at him and smiled. Not one of his big dimpled smiles, but at least it was better than the frown that had just been on his face. “I know. Logically I know that and I’m sorry that sometimes my brain makes me think otherwise. You know that I trust you with my life, don’t ever think I’m intentionally not believing you. And I love you too. More than you could possibly imagine.”   
  
Jensen stood on his tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the man he loved more than life.   
“Alexa, play Amazed by Lonestar.”

The music started playing and Jensen and Jared started swaying to the song. Back when they first got together Jared confessed that he used to watch his parents slow dance together and it was one of his favorite memories.

“ **I don’t know how you do what you do. I’m so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I’m amazed by you.”**

Jensen sang the words softly to Jared as they continued to rock back and forth to the soft music. He wished Jared hadn’t had a nightmare but he was so grateful for this moment. Dancing in the dark in the middle of their kitchen at almost 4am with the love of his life. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
